Imperius
by unbeldi
Summary: In a time of space travel, virtual reality, and artificial intelligence, how does magic make anyone special?
1. Prologue

"After the failure of the United Nations' New Energy Initiative in the mid-2050's, the focus of humanity turned away from renewable energy sources and similar efforts to revitalize the Earth. Instead, governments and megacorporations began to look into means of space travel - or, as it came to be known, 'space survival.' Aeronautical research experienced a rebirth unseen since the Space Race, and in the face of looming environmental devastation, mankind made the proverbial Giant Leap to Mars in 2064. By all appearances, the entirety of the human race would be living away from planet Earth by the end of the century.

"However, political unrest and economical crises rendered that dream inert. Besieged by civil war, the Americas were unable to offer monetary aid to Project Exodus, and with the absorption of many governments into the myriad megacorporations of the time, the rest of the world devolved into fractured states, bickering over territory and resources. This era of pseudo-feudalism plunged the world into nearly a century of cultural and technological stagnation. Any effort to leave Earth fell by the wayside.

"Fortunately, the lawlessness of the 2100s couldn't last forever. Starting in 2173, a group known as the Magna Carta began performing massive acts of corporate sabotage, culminating in a global, week-long Internet blackout that forced those in power to take the rebels seriously. Under the threat of total technological devastation, the Magna Carta demanded the resignation of all governmental CEOs and the return of democracy to the world. Begrudgingly, they complied.

"Exhausted by a hundred years of constant war, and scared by the rapid decline of Earth's natural resources, the people of the world accepted the formation of a global government and turned their eyes to the sky. Project Exodus once again became first priority in the scientific community, and with the launch of Icarus I in 2245, the evacuation of humanity began at last."

—_Modern History_, sixth grade level, 2246 edition

* * *

"In 2113, the Statute of Secrecy became the Statute of Seclusion.

"Under Muggle rule, the world had fallen into disrepair. Millions went hungry. Countless wars made orphans of countless children. Separated though we were, the toxic effects of their world steadily seeped into our own, and as we saw the planet dying around us, we decided that we had had enough.

"Many opposed the decision to completely cut off contact with Muggles. Some argued that it was morally wrong, that they were our brethren and that we could not say that we were superior. Some argued that it was simply impossible, given how widespread and invasive their influence was. Entire sects threatened to break away, refusing to follow the Statute at all. Under the guidance of Minister Centurius I, however, the wizarding world was unified and strengthened, and upon realizing exactly how repulsive the rest of the world had become, all wizards eventually moved into sequestered communities, free from desolation and squalor.

"One hundred and twenty years have passed since then. In that time, there has been no war or conflict. There has been no poverty, need, or suffering. As they continue to kill each other, we live in peace. We are not any less for their loss.

"Strength in unity. Strength in safety. Strength in seclusion. This will always be so."

—Skybourne Academy commencement address, Minister Xanthus Centurius II, 2249


	2. The Man at the Door

The longest day of the year was coming to an end. A breeze blew along the sandy coast of California, and the sun began to dip just below the horizon, its orange light playing across the oily surface of the ocean and casting rainbows on the murky brown water. The tide drifted lazily against the shore, carrying countless pieces of litter with it to the ocean and leaving twice as many on the damp sand. Occasionally, a gull would cry out overhead, separated from his flock in the city. But otherwise, the only sounds were the steady waves and the dull roar of engines in the distance.

San Francisco Spaceport was one of the busiest in the world. Every twenty seconds or so, the small outline of a shuttle would rise into the sky and cut across the setting sun, growing smaller and smaller until it disappeared into the atmosphere. It wasn't a terribly remarkable sight - virtually everyone in the world had seen a spacecraft launch at some point or other. But to the girl who sat inches away from the waves, barefoot and slightly sunburned, it was the best view in the world.

"Digit." By her side, a smooth metal pad sprang to life, pushing itself onto four spindly legs and igniting a holographic screen, which it blinked a few times like a large, single eye. She laughed quietly at its surprise, then lowered her palm to the little robot. "Did I tell you you could go to sleep, silly thing?" It chirped in what seemed like indignation, but scurried onto the offered hand nonetheless, retracting its legs once it was sitting comfortably. With a slow, amused grin, the girl lifted her hand towards the skyline.

"Digit, lock target on approaching ship." At the command, a lens formed on the screen, whirring as it scanned the horizon and letting out a satisfied beep when it found the shadow that was steadily making its way across the sun. "Good. Scan ship data for destination, please."

A few seconds more of quiet chirping, and a block of text appeared, illegibly small before the lens zoomed in on a specific phrase and magnified it. _Destination: UN Central Orbital Hub_

"Blast. That's no help at all." She kicked her little foot into the sand, leaving a print that slowly disappeared as the water rolled over it. "Any data on final passenger destinations?"

The screen flashed red almost immediately. _Negative_

"Passenger roster?"

Digit's eye went yellow. _Information Classified_

Before the dark-haired girl could ask another question, the computer whirred and clicked for a few seconds, then projected a single sentence in the air.

_Current location of the Voss family is unknown._

"You're a real help today." She scowled, and stowed the metal square in the pocket of her shorts. It fidgeted, as it usually did when its pride was offended, but powered down obligingly after a brief struggle.

With a sigh, Vita turned her eyes to the sky once more, just in time to see the speck of a ship fade out of view. In truth, she'd had no idea whether that was her parents' ship or not. She had no evidence to suggest that they were even leaving today, really. When they'd received their evacuation notice, her mother and father said nothing at all about the specifics, except for one word: classified. She supposed it wasn't too surprising. Everything having to do with the government these days was classified. It was just irritating - and the slightest bit unnerving - not to know what corner of the galaxy her parents were assigned, or when they were leaving, or where they were leaving from.

Judging from their hesitation to leave the other day, it was quite possible they themselves didn't know.

It calmed her, however, to picture the two of them on one of the shuttles she saw. They would be sitting next to each other, of course. Dad would be struggling to lift their baggage into the compartment overhead, while Mom sat by the window, already strapped in, maybe even typing her first letter to Vita and picking out her care package. It was odd, to imagine the family without her. But that was how it was going to be for the next seven years.

She knew they didn't want her to feel sad about it. After all, they were so excited that their daughter had been accepted into the premier vocational school for future pilots and engineers. They laughed about how an English teacher and a freelance writer could produce such a scientifically minded child. They told her of all the great things they knew she would accomplish, beaming with pride the whole time. Vita was proud of herself too, of course. It just didn't make her any less homesick.

And she hadn't even left home yet.

Disliking the melancholy turn her mood had taken, the girl stood up, brushing the loose sand of her clothes. The sun was almost completely below the horizon now, and there was no real point in staying any longer, since it had become quite clear that she could not locate her parents' ship through random chance. Tightening the ponytail that held back her long black hair, Vita made her way over to the rusty chain fence and nimbly climbed to the top, then pivoted and went down the other side with ease.

There were some benefits to being eleven, she supposed. Feeling desperately alone without parents was just not one of them.

* * *

The walk from the beach to her apartment was just close enough to make public transportation unnecessary, but just far enough to be tiring. When Vita reached her room on the twenty-seventh floor of Palm Lane Modern Apartments, she was ready to put on her pajamas and go right to bed.

That routine never went as planned, of course. The moment she set foot in the living room, she started as Digit squirmed violently in her pocket, then leapt to the ground, scrambling over to the Technology Dock in the corner as fast as its little legs would carry it. She suspected that her home computer disliked being forced into a weaker, portable form. It was far from standard practice, these days. Most people used separate devices for their mobile needs, leaving their most powerful computer at home. But mobile devices bugged Vita. They were always so lifeless and sterile, doing only what they were told to do and never deviating. Home computers always developed a bit of personality after years of use, and most families had a name for theirs. Digit had been a friend to her her whole life - why wouldn't she want to take it along with her?

So she crafted the illegitimate portable unit. It seemed to be the most sensible solution.

Settling down on the metal counter, Digit's screen briefly went out, then reappeared on the wall's holoprojector, much larger and well-defined. A deep whir that sounded suspiciously like a sigh of relief came from the processor, then an alert began to flash insistently in the center of the screen.

_Message received. High priority. Sender: Universal Academy of Aeronautic Engineering. Open video or transcript?_

"Transcript." Vita mumbled from across the room, pulling a banana from the storage panel and directing the all-purpose tap to pour her a glass of milk. It was dinner time, and seeing video messages while she ate reminded her unpleasantly of people calling on the phone. Besides, she read faster than people talked. The message was likely just a welcome packet, anyway.

A hologram of the message appeared directly before her eyes, stripped of fancy formatting and graphics, as Digit had long since learned that such distractions annoyed her to no end. Wearily, she scanned what it had to say, and found that her prediction had been correct. The dean was simply welcoming her to the program, expressing her earnest excitement to meet her in a few days and imparting a few tidbits of information about transport to and from the school's private shuttle. Vita closed it before she'd finished reading. There would be time enough tomorrow for logistics. Right now, she just wanted to get some rest.

She had just settled in front of the television with a mug of warm milk when the most peculiar sound came from the foyer, a noise like a blunt object repeatedly banging itself against metal. Surprised and a bit groggy, the girl turned to look in the direction of the door.

The noise stopped for a few seconds, leaving an uneasy silence hanging in the air. She thought she heard a faint voice murmur in an exasperated tone, then the banging started up again, with renewed and almost hostile vigor.

"Damn…won't even open your…let me in, would you?" The walls of the apartment were too soundproof for much more to be audible, but Vita clearly caught the voice of a man, colored by an accent she had never heard before. A knot of uneasiness began to wind itself in her stomach.

"Digit, assess the situation."

_A man appears to be knocking at the door._

Doing what? Vita furrowed her brow at the unfamiliar expression. "Explain?"

_Knocking is an antiquated way of letting the owner of a dwelling know a visitor wishes to enter._

"So…he's banging himself against the door, then?" Vita asked, unsure if the computer's explanation made anything clearer.

_Partially correct. He is using his fist._

"Odd. Why hasn't he just buzzed in?"

_Unknown._

The anxious knot in her stomach tightened. "The man's identity?"

_ID software malfunction. Identity unknown._

The knocking interrupted their conversation, now very loud and demanding. Messages from her neighbors began to pop up on Digit's screen, concerned about the source of the noise and evidently just as confused as she was. One thing, however, was clear. This man was not going to go away until she opened her door.

_Do you wish me to open the door?_

"No. I'll go open it myself." Vita wasn't the type to be paranoid, but the sheer unusualness of the whole encounter was putting her on edge. She wanted to see this man - whoever he was - before she agreed to let him into her apartment. A man with a malfunctioning ID was suspicious at the best of times.

Just as she was getting to her feet, a loud pop behind her made her jump, and she slipped on the smooth metallic floor until she fell face first into the coffee table between her and the television, slamming her forehead against the edge and landing uncomfortably on her foot. Heart beating wildly through the pain, she jerked her head to the side and saw a very slender, very tall man, bedecked in a striped suit straight out of the 1900s and brandishing what looked to be a polished stick of wood. Vita felt a scream rise in her throat, but with a swish of the rod in his hand, the sound died within her, and she sat impossibly silent at the foot of the trespasser.

With a shake of his head and a clucked tongue, he stowed his weapon in one of his sleeves and met her terrified gaze directly.

"Now, now, Miss Voss. What have we learned today about common courtesy?"


End file.
